Highschool Horror Part 2
by Elephantom66
Summary: A sequel to Highschool Horror. A lot of people wanted me to write another one so here you go! This is another year of high School with Sonic and his friends. This year is full of romance, lies, hurt, and anything you can think of.
1. New School Year

**Here's part 2. A lot of people wanted me to do a part 2. I hope you enjoy this. Also, in the first story I put that Amy was in 11th grade, I meant to put 10th grade. So in this story she is really in 11th grade. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Amy's POV**

"At least I can talk this year!" I said getting out of the bed.

It was the first day of 11th grade! High school goes by fast. I can't believe it! I'm glad Sonic was in the same grade as me too. He was the best.

I got dressed and ran downstairs. I was wearing a new dress, and everything. My hair was done all nice and everything. I had to look good on the first day of school!

"Sweet heart, you'll be late for school." My mom said.

"I'll drive there in no time."

I grabbed my car keys and got in my car. I got to school, and parked my car. It wasn't a new car, but hey at least it worked. I got out of my car, and walked into the school. I saw my group of friends already in the school. They all looked so happy to be here.

"Amy!" They called out.

Everyone ran to me and we got in a group hug. Sonic kissed me, and I smiled. We all talked about what we did over the summer. It was such a wonderful summer for me.

"I can't believe you went to France." Tikal cried out.

"It's true. It was so pretty." Blaze said.

"All I did was work out." Knuckles said flexing.

Everyone laughed at that. I pulled out my classes, and Sonic looked at them. We has math together again, just like last year. Sonic wrapped his arm around my waist, and I smiled at that. Silver and Blaze had on off period together. I got 8th off, and Cream and 8th off too! I had English with Cream and Jasmine.

"I want to see who's in all my classes." Tails said.

"Me too! I want to make new friends." Silver said.

"I thought we were your friends." Blaze teased.

"Well, we could make our group bigger."

Soon, they bell rang. We all got up. Sonic walked me to my class. I couldn't wait till 6th period, cause I had math with Sonic! I got to my class. He kissed me goodbye, and I went into my class. I looked at the door, hoping I knew someone….Then, I saw Rouge. Great, I have a class with her.

"Alright, welcome to Government." Said the teacher.

Government didn't sound so bad. I didn't mind it that much. I know that every class I had we would do nothing, expect get to know everyone. I'm glad I could talk now! It made things easy for me and everyone else.

"Well, well….If it isn't the mute." Rouge said walking over to me.

"I can talk now." I said looking at her.

She rolled her eyes at me. She started to talk to me, but I wasn't listening.

"Are you even listening to me, mute?" Rouge said.

"Just back off Rouge." Said a voice.

We both turned around. I saw this green looking hedgehog. I never knew him. Rouge rolled her eyes and took her seat.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome…Um…."

"Amy."

"Scourge."

"Nice name."

He smiled at me, and we took our seats. After that, Scourge and I never talked again. That wasn't on my mind. What was on my mind was, what if I have a class with Sally!? Or what if Sonic has a class with Sally!? No, think positive one the first day of 11th grade.


	2. Birthday Girl

**Amy's POV**

It's been about 2 months later. So far, 11th grade was going well for me. I'm glad I could talk again. I always say that too.

Anyways, it was morning. I woke up, and I saw a present sitting on my chair in my room. I smiled at it, and got up. I got dressed, and did my hair. I went downstairs holding onto the present. My parents wonder what was in the present as I ate dinner.

"Is that for Sonic?" My dad asked.

"Nope! It's for my friend Jasmine. Today is her birthday."

"What did you get?" My mom asked cleaning the dishes.

"I got her a stuff animal!"

My parents smiled at me. But then, I started to think. I should get a present for Sonic. We've been dating for about half a year. Maybe we could hit 1 year! I would love that so much. I ate breakfast, and got in my car. I drove to school, and parked.

"Amy!" Called a voice.

I turned around. It was Jasmine! Good! I can give her my present. I hoped she liked it. Jasmine caught up with me, and we walked into the school. We met everyone, and we all knew it was Jasmine's birthday.

"Happy birthday Jasmine!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks!" Jasmine said.

Everyone said happy birthday to her. We all gave her our gifts. Jasmine got a new shirt from Cream, and card from Tails, money from Knuckles and Tikal, a gift card from Sonic, a rose from Blaze, and a movie from Silver.

"Didn't you get anything for your girl, Shadow?" I asked.

"Yea. but she's not getting it till tonight." Shadow said looking at Jasmine.

She smiled, and they held hands.

"I bet they're going on a cute date!" Blaze and Cream said.

"It could be a movie date." Sonic said.

"Or a walk in the park." Tikal said.

All the girls started to talk about something really romantic. I even started talking about it too! The boys just laughed at us, and Shadow told them what he was going to do.

"Make sure no one is around." Silver said.

"Hey, we have Tails with us." Knuckles teased.

"You guys just like the sex life." Tails said.

Soon, the bell rang and we went to our classes.

Sonic and I held hands and he walked me to class. Sonic kissed me goodbye, but then he looked in the class room. He made a glare at something, but then looked at me.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too."

I walked into class, and began to learn. Government was getting really boring. Rouge would non-stop bug me about everything! She wanted me to do her homework, but then the teacher found out. I was glad about that. I made some new friends, but mostly everything was the same just like last year.

"Come on Jasmine. Let's go to my house." Shadow said holding Jasmine's hand.

Shadow and Jasmine began to walk down the street. I was behind them with Sonic holding my hand.

"Don't they look cute together, Sonic?" I said holding his arm.

"I guess..."

Sonic walked me home. I went inside my house and looked out the window. I saw Sonic run home, and then I saw Shadow and Jasmine. God, they looked so cute together. I saw Shadow opened a door to his house and they went it.

"I wonder what they are going to do..." I thought to myself.


	3. Plan A Date

**Amy's POV**

It's been a week later. It was a Monday morning. Mondays didn't really bother me anymore. Mostly everyone hated Mondays at school, but I didn't. But anyways, I crawled out of bed, and went to get dressed. I got a text from Jasmine's saying that she needed to talk to me.

"I'm bet she wants to talk about Shadow again." I guess texting Jasmine back.

I got dressed, and went downstairs. I grabbed my breakfast, and went to my car. I drove to school now, instead of riding the bus. Sometimes, Sonic would be waited outside my house and we would walk to school together. Holding hands, or his arm around my waist. I loved it when he did that.

"I'm going to go find Jasmine. She needed to talk to me." I said as Sonic and I got in the school.

"Ok. I'm gonna go find Tails."

We went our different ways. I found Jasmine outside with Cream, Tikal, and Blaze. I hated being the last one.

"Hey girls. What's up?" I asked running to them.

Everyone looked so upset. Jasmine didn't look up at me. Cream got on her knees and looked at Jasmine. Cream and Jasmine to stand up. I could see Jasmine's eyes were really red, and she was crying. I hope Shadow didn't break up with her.

"Jasmine? What happened?" I asked worried.

"You all might want to sit down for this." Jasmine said.

Cream, Tikal, Blaze, and I saw down in the grass. Jasmine looked around, making sure that no one was around.

"I'm...Pregnant." Jasmine said with tears in her eyes.

My eyes wide. So her and Shadow must have had sex for her birthday. I was happy for her, yet at the same time I wasn't. A teenage pregnancy. Wow...

"Is that why you're crying?" Blaze asked.

"I'm scared, and happy at the same time." Jasmine said.

We all got close to her and hugged her.

"Does Shadow know?" Tikal asked.

Jasmine shook her head.

"You're the only people I've told." Jasmine said whipping the tears away.

"Don't worry. We're all here for you." Cream said with a smile.

Jasmine felt a little better. Soon, the bell rang. We all went to our classes. I couldn't even focus that day. I was so worried for Jasmine. What if Shadow left her? What if she died after giving birth? What if everyone bullied her? I'm getting way over my head with all these.

"Amy. You've been acting weird all day." Knuckles said as I put my books away in my locker.

"I guess I just hate Mondays." I lied.

"Well, I'm gonna go to gym."

"Have fun."

Knuckles went his way, and I had my off period. I had nothing to do, expect do homework. So that's what I did.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I was changing in the locker room. I had P.E right now. I love it when we ran. I hoped we would go outside and run the whole period.

"You really to go Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea, let me tie my shoe."

I tied my shoe, and we were in the gym. There were two P.E. classes going on. Tails, Silver, and Shadow were in the other class. Sometimes we could become one big group...And that day is today!

"Alright class! We're all going outside!" Yelled the teacher.

"Yes!" I said hitting Shadow's arm.

"Hey, I heard there is a fair coming this fall." Silver said as we walked to the track field.

"Really?" Knuckles asked.

"I heard about that." Tails said.

"We should ask the girls to go." I said.

"Like a date?" Shadow asked.

"Not like a date. A date." I said with a finger in the air. (Got that from Danny Phantom)

We got to the track field. We all took our places. Soon, we started to run.

"You guys are so slow!" I said over lapping Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow.

I kept over lapping them. But then, Shadow held out his foot, and he tripped me. Everyone laughed, and I looked at Shadow. Oh, he was going to pay for that. Shadow began to run, but I caught up with him within a few seconds. I got in front of him, and held out my foot. This time he tripped.

"Pay back." I said helping Shadow up.

"Alright! Head back inside, and change out!" The teacher yelled.

Everyone walked back. The guys and I talked about the fair and asking Amy, Cream, Tikal, Blaze, and Jasmine to the fair.

"I think this will be fun!" Silver said changing.

"Yea. I don't Amy has ever been to a fair before." I said.

"Well, you better make it so she'll never forget it." Knuckles said throwing my shirt at me.

"I'm going to ask Cream at lunch." Tails said putting his shoes on. "Wait...I have to ask my mom first."

Everyone laughed, and Tails took out his phone. He texted his mom, but the Shadow took his phone.

"Momma's boy." Shadow said waving Tails phone around.

"I bet you all have to ask your mom." Tails said getting his phone back.

"Yea. But I ask my dad." Silver said.

"I ask both my parents." I said.

We all left the locker room.

Now, it was lunch time. The guys and I sat down, waiting for the girls. They must be in the bathroom, taking pictures of themselves.

"Do girls always take forever?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe they have to put on more make-up." Silver guessed.

"Oh. I see Cream!" Tails said leaving the table.

Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and I watched Tails. He kissed Cream, and they talked. Cream hugged Tails, and she looked really happy. Tails came back and sat down.

"Looks like I'm the first with a date." Tails said.

Silver gave Tails a high five.

"Is she sitting with us?" Shadow asked.

"No. She said she had to go some project." Tails said.

"What project?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

I pulled out my phone, and I texted Amy. It wasn't longer before she answered me.

"Well, looks like I have to ask Amy after school." I said putting my phone away.

"Jasmine's is at her locker, so I'm gonna go ask her now." Shadow said getting up.

"I'll ask Tikal next period." Knuckles said.

"What about you, Silver?" Tails asked Silver.

"I'll just ask Blaze on our date today."

"What? When was this planed?" I asked.

"It's about 1 year anniversary." Silver said.

We all gave Silver a high five. Then, that got my thinking. Amy and I would have our 1 year anniversary in semester 2. I would have to plan something big for her. I can just focus on Amy, instead of what happened last year.

"Sonic...The bell rang. Let's go." Knuckles said punching my arm.

I got up, and went to class. During my class, I kept getting text. Knuckles got his date, and Shadow got his date too! I knew Silver would ask Blaze after school during their date. I should text Amy saying I need to talk to her after school.

"Hey, Sonic. You wanted to talk?" Amy said getting in her car.

"Yea.." I said also getting in the car.

"Listen Amy...I was wondering if you wanted to a fair with me?"

"I would love too! But I've never been to a fair."

"That's ok. Everyone else is going."

"Who is everyone?" Amy asked as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Jasmine." I said counting my finger. "So 8 other people."

Amy stopped her car once I said something. She began to drive again. I knew something was wrong. She got to her house. I held her hand, and looked in her in the eye.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing...But did Shadow already ask Jasmine?"

"Yea. Jasmine said she would go."

Amy said something, but I couldn't hear it. We got out of the car. Amy and I went inside her house, and we sat on the couch.

"This is going to be a date you'll never forget." I said wrapping my arm over Amy's shoulder.

"I hope so."

I kissed her, and then I texted everyone saying I got my date.


	4. The Fair

**Amy's POV**

It was Saturday. I heard all about this fair. I've never been to one, but I'm glad I'm going with all my friends. It was around 10am. I got dressed in clothes that I could move around in. Then, my phone began to rang. Good thing I could talk now!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amy. It's Jasmine."

"Hey Jasmine. What's up?"

"I want you to tell Shadow that I'm really sick."

"Does he know that you're pregnant?"

"No. I was going to tell him today."

"Ok. I'll call you once I've done it."

We hung up and I called Shadow. I had to call him a couple of times. Then, he finally answered his phone. His ringtone was really weird too. It sounded like metal music. I never liked those kinds of songs or anything. Later, I called Jasmine back.

"Shadow said he'll be at your house, cause he wants to take care of you." I said on the phone.

"Thanks Amy. I can always count on you."

I hung up, and I waited for Sonic.

It's now 11am. My doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door. My parents told me goodbye, and I got in the car. Sonic was driving. I looked in the back seat and Tails and Cream were sitting in the back. They looked so cute together!

"You guys ready to go?" Cream asked.

"Hell yea!" Sonic said backing out.

"So, where is this fair?" I asked.

"It's downtown." Tails said.

I found out that Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, and Blaze were in a different car. Knuckles was driving of course. It was a long drive, but at least it wasn't boring. We talked and talked about everything. I kept getting a text from Jasmine asking for my help. Also about half way there Tails and I switch spots.

"Alright, it looks like we're here!" Sonic said parking.

"I wish I could park like you Sonic." Cream said getting out of the car.

"Finally! You're here!" Silver said walking over to us.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes." Tikal said.

We walked to the front of the fair. I saw a lot ride and I could heard tons of people screaming. I was a little scared of screaming though...Ever since last year I've always been scared of screaming. But I know that I won't lose my voice again.

"Ok. So, what ride?" Tails asked everyone.

"We should let Amy pick...I mean this is her first time at a fair." Blaze said.

Oh great...I had to pick first! I didn't know anything about the fair!

"I don't care." I said.

"We're not going anywhere until you pick." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

After looking around I finally pick one. The ride looked like a ship. It would swing us back and forth, getting higher and higher. It was pretty fun. Soon, everyone else pick a ride and it was late afternoon around this time.

Soon, we all stood in front a booth. Cream tapped me, and I looked at her.

"Look! There's a rainbow bunny stuffed animal." She said pointing.

"Why don't you play for it." I said.

"Oh I can't I stick at these games."

I looked over at Tails who could hear us talking.

"Don't worry Cream. I'll get that animal for you." Tails said.

We all watched Tails play a game. All he had to do was throw a baseball into 3 pins. It seemed really easy, and Tails got it on his first try! Tails gave Cream the rainbow bunny.

"Oh thank you Tails!" Cream said kissing Tails.

"Anytime." He said with a smile.

It looked like Knuckles and Silver wanted to get Tikal and Blaze something. We followed them and they each won a prize. Knuckles won a bear for Tikal. He play a game testing his strength. In order to win you had too hit a bell. He won that easy! Silver had to play a game tossing a ring onto a bottle. That was easy for him too! He gave Blaze a cute puppy with big eyes.

"It's getting a little late." Blaze said checking her watch.

"Yea." Silver said.

"Hey Sonic. You didn't get Amy anything." Knuckles said.

"I was just about to get her something." Sonic said.

We walked over to a booth.

"Hit me." Sonic said giving the man his money.

It was a basketball game. Sonic was really good at it! He made every single shot! I couldn't believe it! The game ending, and Sonic won! He got me a stuffed guinea pig. This was the best date ever!

Soon it was night time. The moon was high and the stars were out. Our last ride...The Ferris wheel. Sonic and I got in by our self. Tails and Cream in one. Knuckles and Tikal in one. Then Silver and Blaze in one.

"This was a wonderful date." I said to Sonic.

"Yea. It sure was."

Suddenly the Ferris wheel stopped! I looked down and I notice that Sonic and I were at the very top. I saw Cream wave at me and she gave me a thumbs up.

"I bet Silver set this up." Sonic said looking down.

"What are you talking about?"

Sonic looked at me with a smile. He knew I was confused with all this.

"Each year we all went to the fair, and I was always single. A few years ago Tails and Cream got stuck at the top, and they shared a kiss. Then Knuckles and Tikal, then Silver and Blaze."

"I'm guessing it's our turn?" I guessed.

"You guessed...Correct." Sonic said leaning in closer to me.

He put his hands on my face and he kissed me. I could hear all of our friends clapping for us. I never thought that I would be kissed at the top of a Ferris wheel! This was the best date of my life! Soon, we started to move again. Sonic and I were the last to get off.

"Alright man! Great job!" Knuckles said giving Sonic a high five.

"Thanks." Sonic said. "Well, looks like we should head back home."

"Yea...My mom was just texting me." Cream said.

We all left the fair. As Sonic drove us home, I got a text from Jasmine. I showed it to Cream and we both smiled at each other.

"At least Shadow is staying with her." I whispered to Cream in the back seat.

"Yea...I can't believe she told him." Cream whispered back.

Tails could hear Cream and I whispering. He tapped Sonic and nodded his head toward the back seat. He could only smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tails said.

"What happened?" Cream asked.

"My phone died!"

"Just plug it into my car." Sonic said.

"Hey, eyes on the rode." I said to Sonic.

But then Sonic hit the brakes. We all looked out our windows. Cream screamed and I looked out her window.

"What?" I asked.

"I see a dear! It's so cute!" She said.

"Oh my god, I think I hit something." Sonic said getting out of the car.

We all got out of the car and went to the front of the car.

"Oh it's only Eggman." Tails said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My old stupid math teacher." Sonic said.

"Aren't you going to help him?" I asked scared.

Everyone began to laugh! Even Cream laughed! I had no idea what was going on.

"Amy. Eggman has always tried to kill us." Cream said.

"What?"

"It's true...Now let's drive again." Sonic said getting back in the car.

We all got in the car, and drove again. I looked out the back window and I didn't see Eggman. Sonic told me the story about him and Eggman. It seemed a little weird at first, but then Eggman hated every student...Mainly Sonic.

"Thanks again for the date." I said kissing Sonic goodbye.

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow, my rose." He said backing out of my drive way.


	5. The EX is Back

**Amy's POV**

I woke up. It's a Friday. Fall break was over. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss Sonic and I shared. Anyways, I had a feeling today was going to be a great day.

"Hey babe." Said a voice.

I turned around from my locker. I saw Sonic behind me. We kissed each other, and I turned backed to my locker. I put my books away, and I bent down zipping my backpack up. Sonic shut my locker and pushed me up against my locker.

"Oh Sonic...What are you doing?" I asked.

Sonic didn't say anything. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The good thing was the no one else was in the hall ways. Sonic stopped and he looked into my eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"No reason...I just love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

It was after lunch. I was at my locker again by my self. The bell rang, and I knew I was going to be late. I shut my locker and began to walk to my class. I turned my head and I saw Sonic...With Sally!? What the hell was going on!? I hid behind a corner and watched them.

"What are you doing to my Sonic?" I asked myself.

I saw them both getting close to each other. I couldn't stand watching this anymore.

"Sonic!" I yelled walking toward them.

"A-Amy!? What...You're suppose to be in class." Sonic said.

"So are you."

"Back off Mute...He's mine again." Sally said grabbing Sonic's arm.

I had tears in my eyes. Now I know the real reason Sonic was being so sweet to me in the hall way!

"Amy it's not what it looks like." Sonic began.

"Just don't Sonic! Be with Sally."

I walked off to my class. Sally let go of Sonic.

"Fuck off Sally!" Sonic yelled.

"You're never going to forget what happened between us!" Sally yelled back

"Well, I hope I do! I'd rather die than having to remember what happened between us!"

Sonic walked off rubbing his arm. He went to go find Amy, but he never found her. He tried to text her, but Amy never reply to him. Sonic knew he just messed up big time...Well mostly Sally did!

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I didn't eve go to my classes today. I was so scared of losing my love. I walked the hall ways trying to find Amy. She must be in her classes avoiding me. Then, the bell rang. I saw Shadow and Jasmine walking together.

"Shadow! Jasmine!" I called out.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Have you guys seen Amy?" I asked worried.

"She told me that she's heart broken because of you." Jasmine said getting mad.

"Baby calm down." Shadow said. "What happened between you guys?"

"She saw my with Sally. I need to fix this."

"You're on your own Sonic...Just text her."

"I tried...I better go. Congratulations on the baby too." I said walking away.

All day I've been trying to find Amy. I even texted Tails asking if she said anything to him. Finally it was the end of the school day. I ran outside. Amy's car was still in the parking lot. I looked around, and I saw Blaze.

"Blaze! Wait up!" I said running towards her.

"Why did you break Amy's heart?" She asked.

"I-I didn't. Well, I didn't mean too."

"After you shared a kiss on the Ferris wheel."

"Look, I need your help. Where is she?"

"She's with Jasmine. They stay after school on Fridays."

I went back into the school, and went to all the class rooms. No on them were in the school! By now it was 4pm. I quit looking and went home.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out walking through the front door.

"Yes, Sonic?" My mom called form upstairs.

"Can I go over to Amy's house tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Go ahead son." My dad said from the couch.

"Yes! Thanks dad!" I said running to my room.


	6. The Truth

**Sonic's POV **

I was pacing around my room. I was so worried about Amy! I loved her so much, but todays date was just getting to me. But that's in the past, I have someone else in my life now. I looked at the clock at it was 7pm. I ran downstairs and was out the door.

"Wait Sonic!" Called my mom.

I ran backwards and looked at my mom. She gave me a bag with dinner in it. I smiled at her, and went to Amy's house. As I walked I picked some flowers for Amy. A rose for my rose.

"A rose for my rose." I have to write that day." I said walking up to Amy's front door.

I closed my eyes a thought for a second. What if her dad opened the door!? What about her mom!? Just knock Sonic, there's nothing to scared of. I opened my eyes and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened, and I saw Amy.

"Amy. Baby..." I began.

"Don't you baby me."

"Can I come in?"

Amy thought for a moment. She let me in. That's one step closer. We sat on the couch. I handed Amy the flowers and the bag. She looked in the bag.

"What's this?"

"Dinner." I reply.

"Oh...Well thank you."

"Amy, I need to tell you the truth."

Amy looked at me ready for listen. I tried to find my words.

"Um...Well, you know how Sally and I dated?" I began.

"Mmm, yea." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"About 1 year ago we kinda...Had sex."

I could tell Amy was super upset with all this. She set down the flowers on the coffee table. She sat with her knees pressed to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and looked at me.

"Is that why you were talking to her today?" Amy asked.

"Yea. But Amy, Sally started to talk to me first."

"How was she?"

"What?"

"Was Sally good at sex?"

"That doesn't matter. I have you, and I that's all I ever want." I said grabbing Amy's hand.

I pulled Amy onto my lap, and looked her in the eyes. My hands fell on her waist, and Amy wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Amy. You're the only girl I want. Sally means shit to me. I don't care about her anymore."

"Oh Sonic...I don't know..."

"I know that you know I love you. And I know you love me."

Amy smiled at me. I got these words right...For once.

"Hey, it's kinda quite." I said noticing how quite everything was.

"Yea. I'm home alone till Monday."

"Monday!? That's so far away!"

"My parents do this once a month. It's their job."

"You can sleep at me house."

"I have to stay here. But thank you."

Amy was still on my lap. I looked down for a second. I notice that Amy was all ready for bed.

"You have cute bedtime clothes."

Amy giggles a little. At least I'm making her laugh.

"_Amy is so beautiful right now...I wish we could have sex, but I know she wants to wait." _I thought.

"How long can I stay?" I asked.

"As long as you want."

Amy got a little close to me. Our lips were an inch apart. I pressed my lips up against her. I kissed her nice and slow. I pulled Amy's body closer to mine. We began to make out.

After about 5 minutes I stopped kissing Amy. I smiled at her and began to kiss her neck. I could hear Amy moaning a little. She pushed her body next to mine again. She tugged on my quills.

"S-Sonic..." Amy moaned.

I kissed her neck a little harder. But then, my phone rang. We stopped everything, and Amy grabbed my phone.

"Your mom texted you." Amy said looking at my phone.

"I better go."

Amy got off of me. I stood up and she walked me to the front door. I kissed her goodbye and goodnight.

"Before I leave, Amy. Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Anything Sonic."

"I love you so much. I could care less about Sally. I want to show you how much I love you."

"Oh Sonic...That's so sweet...But I can't relive your past with Sally."

"I respect that."

"Thank you Sonic. I love you too."

I left the house and went back to my house. My parents were already in bed. I went to my room, I started to text Tails. I told Tails that I told Amy, and he was proud of me.


	7. The Party

**Amy's POV**

"Whoa...He said that he wants to show you how much he loves you?" Tikal said confused.

"Yes. I just said that like 5 times." I said.

Tikal and I were sitting in the hall way, waiting for school to start.

"I'm here. It took my forever to find you guys." Blaze dropping her bag and sitting with us.

"Sonic wants to have sex with Amy." Cream said to Blaze.

Blaze gasped and looked at me.

"What!?" I said.

Before anyone could speak the bell rang. Shadow came just in time. He helped Jasmine up, and by now everyone could tell that she was pregnant.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Shadow said to a stranger looking at Jasmine.

"Come on Shadow...I'm fine." Jasmine said holding his arm.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you though..."

I got goose bumps from his deep voice. But anyways, before the girls and I left Shadow stopped us.

"Hey girls. I'm having a party tonight. Everyone is coming." Shadow said.

"What about your parents?" Cream asked.

"Their gone which makes this the perfect night." Shadow reply. "Tails is going."

"I'm in." Cream said.

"Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver are also going."

"We're in!" Tikal, Blaze and I both said.

* * *

**Sonic's POV  
**

It was around 7pm. I was getting ready with Tails for the party. Amy never told me if she was going to the party. I knew Cream and Tikal were going. What about Blaze?

"Hey Tails. Is Silver and Blaze going?" I asked checking myself in the mirror.

"Yea...By the way, are your parents home?" Tails asked.

"No. It's been 15 years since they've been married, so it's a dinner date for them."

"Nice. I'm happy for them."

"Eh."

"Hey, that's gonna be you and Amy one day."

I walked over to my bed and grabbed a pillow. I threw my pillow at Tails. He rolled his eyes and walked downstairs. I followed him and we were out the door.

"I think I can hear the music." Tails said.

"I know...Come on!"

I grabbed Tails hand and we ran to Shadow house.

We walked to the front doors. I knocked on the door and Shadow came with Jasmine. We high fived him and walked in. Everyone from our grade was here! There was a little alcohol but not enough to get anyone drunk.

"Amy's looking for you." Jasmine said. "Here." She said giving my two drinks.

"Thanks. I'll be with my lady." I said walking outside in the backyard.

I found Amy talking to Knuckles and Tikal. She was wearing a black skirt and a red shirt, with black high heels. I walked over to them and handed Amy her drink.

"I've been looking for you." Amy said hugging me.

I smiled and looked at Knuckles and Tikal. Soon, everything got all quite. There was a stage. Shadow and Jasmine stood in front of the band that was playing. Shadow began to talk and everyone listened to him.

"Thank you everyone for coming! Now, let's party!" He yelled.

The music began to play again, with lights shining everywhere. Everyone began to dance. I danced with Amy, and she was a really good dancing. Watching her body move was the best sight ever!

"Let's go get high." Someone said.

Amy stopped dancing and she looked at the person who said that. I stopped and looked behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who brings drugs to a party?"

"They do. It's how high school students are."

I didn't worry about it at all, but Amy was worrying to much. I couldn't stand watching Amy act like this.

"Sonic, I can't stand being here with drugs around." Amy said.

"Oh ok...We can go to my place."

I took Amy's hand and we headed out without anyone seeing us.

I opened the front door and we walked in. Amy and I sat on the couch and talked for a while.

"You know, I never got to see the rest of your house." Amy said.

"Well, well..." I said getting up. "Let me show my princess around."

I held out my hand for Amy. She grabbed my hand and I showed her around my house. She never seen upstairs before...I think. The last place I showed her was my room. She walked in, and everything had to do with running and the color blue.

"It's very blue in here." Amy said.

"Yea, I even have a water bed."

Amy looked at my bed, and she jumped on it, but nothing happened.

"Hey, this is just a normal bed!" Amy said sitting up.

"Haha, I just wanted to your reaction to that."

Amy crossed her arms and looked away from me. I smiled and sat next to her.

"Come on...Amy." I said hugging her from the side.

"No. You lied to me." Amy played.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"What's it going to take?"

Amy looked and me with a sweet smile. She touch her lip, and then mine...She wanted a kiss.

"A kiss it is." I said.

I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I pulled away, and looked into Amy's eyes. I kissed her again, pulling Amy close to my body.

**A Sonamy love part is here! Just a heads up.**

"Sonic...You're parents." Amy said pulling away.

"Their on a date night."

"Why?"

"It's been 15 years since they've been married."

Amy got a wide smile on her face. She look up a little. I knew she was dreaming about something. I moved her hair away from her neck, and began to kiss her neck. I heard Amy gasped once I did that.

Amy swung her body on my lap. I still kissed her neck. I could hear Amy moaning. My hands rubbed her sides making her moan more. She pulled on my quills wanting more. I stopped kissing her neck, and I looked at her shirt.

"May I?" I asked.

"You may."

Amy lifted her arms and I took off her shirt. She was wearing a red bra that matched her shirt. I've never seen a girl that does that. I pulled her close and kissed her cleavage. My hands reached behind her, and I unclip her bra. Amy pulled away from me and she took off her bra.

"You are just...Perfect Amy." I said with a smile.

"Why thank you."

I put my mouth on Amy's right breast. She moaned at this new feeling. I played with her left side, making her moan louder. Amy began to breath harder and harder with each second. I stopped, and did the same thing to the left side.

"Oh Sonic..." She moaned.

I stopped and took off my shirt. My hands raced up Amy's soft legs. But her hands stopped mine once I got half way there.

"Sonic...No one's ever touched me before."

"Can I be the first?"

"Be careful."

"I will, baby."

I picked Amy up, making her legs wrapped around my waist. I kissed her, and I took off my shoes, and she did the same with her high heels. I laid Amy on the bed, and kissed my way down her body. She moaned with each kiss.

I got to her skirt. I pulled it down and smiled. I made Amy bend her legs and spread them out. She was breathing harder than I thought. I knew she was really nervous by all this.

"You ok, Amy?"

"Yea...I'm fine."

I kissed her right leg, and then her left going down with each other kiss. I put my hands on her hip and pulled my hands down. Soon, Amy was totally naked. I kissed her flower soft and gentle. She moaned once I did that. I licked my pointer finger and thrust it into her.

"S-Sonic..." She moaned.

Later I put 2 fingers in her. Amy grabbed the back of my head, making me stay where I was. I went like this for about 30 minutes. Once I was done, I took the rest of my clothes off.

"Someone's hard." Amy said.

"You turn me on...Real fast."

I got on top of her, and kissed her. But then I remembered something.

"Wait here, Amy." I said.

I went into my bathroom and got something. I came back with a smile on my face. Amy smiled too once I showed it to her.

"Just to be safe." I said.

"Let me open it." Amy said.

"It's just a condom, Amy."

"I know."

Amy opened it up and gave it to me. I put it on, and got back on top of her. My arms went under Amy, pushing her body up against mine. Amy wrapped her arms around my neck, I felt her legs go up.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Give it to me, Sonic."

I pushed into her. Amy's head flew back in pain, but I kept going. I went in half way, and pulled back out. I moaned a little feeling how tight she was. I went in half way again. The pain for Amy went away within a couple of seconds.

I kissed Amy as I thrust into her. The bed rocked as I moved my hips. Amy stopped kissing me, and she grabbed the back on my neck. I kissed her neck and went in a little deeper.

"Oh Amy..You're so tight." I moaned.

"Is that a...Good thing?" Amy moaned.

"It's a very...Good thing."

"Faster, Sonic!"

I went faster for her. Amy began to scream a little. Her moaned got louder and louder with each trust. Soon, I went all the way in. I felt myself connecting to Amy. I kissed her neck and thrust harder, faster, and deeper into her. I began to breathing harder from my actions.

"OH Sonic!" Amy moaned.

I went faster knowing she was about to climax. I was about the hit my climax too. We both hit out climax at the same time. I went at a slow pacing.

"I love you so much, Amy." I said kissing her.

"I love you too."

I pulled out of Amy, and laid next to her. Amy smiled at me and sat up.

"I think it's my turn to be on top." Amy said.

"Oh, round 2, I see."

Amy got on top of me. She placed her hands on my shoulders. My hands went on her hips. Amy leaned in gave me a quick kiss. She lowered her body. I felt myself inside her again. I moaned as she went all the way down. She thrust her hips slow at first. I began to moan feeling all the pressure.

"You like don't you, Sonic?"

"I don't like it, I love it."

Amy smiled and went faster. I began to breathing fast and so did Amy. She leaned in again and kissed me. My hands helped her thrust up and down. She stopped kissing me, and gasped. She looked back and saw what I was doing. I began to thrust my hips too making her hit me harder when she went down. We hit our climax again, and stopped.

"That was amazing, Amy." I said.

"Yes, it was."

We got dressed and headed downstairs. It was already late. I held Amy's hand as we walked outside. She went back to the party, but everyone was heading out.

"The party must be over." Amy said.

"I'll walk you home."

"Thank you."

I walked Amy home. We kissed each other goodnight and I got home just in time as my parents got home.

"Sonic! You should be asleep." My mom said.

"Why? You two gonna have sex?" I said eating a snack.

"Bed." My mom said pointing to my room.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I turned off my lights, and got under the covers. I didn't changed my shirt. My parents checked on me, making sure I was asleep.

"Just let him have his fun. He's a teenager." I heard my dad say.

"I know. But he needs his rest too." My mom said.

"Keep it down! I'm sleeping." I yelled from my room.

My dad walked in, and looked at me. He said goodnight to me, and he closed my door, and I went to sleep, thinking about tonight with Amy. That's all I could think about!


	8. A Helpful Friend

**Amy's POV**

It's been a week since that 'night' with Sonic. I couldn't get out of my head! What if I got pregnant like Jasmine. Well, Shadow was staying with Jasmine. But anyways, I've been acting all weird ever since that night.

I got to school, and I couldn't really look at Sonic like same way. I tried to get it out of my mind, but I couldn't. I saw him without any clothes on, and he saw me without any clothes on.

"Amy...Amy!" Yelled Blaze.

"Huh...What?"

"You've been acting all weird." Tikal said.

"Yea, what's going on?" Sonic asked wrapping his arms around me.

"N-Nothing.."

I pushed is arms off of me and I got up from the lunch table and left. Cream followed me and she called out my name.

"Amy...Stop walking." Cream said.

I looked back and made sure no one was following her. I stopped and I had tears in my eyes. I sat down on the floor, and she sat next to me.

"Oh Cream! I did something so bad." I said crying.

"What? What happened?"

"Sonic and I had sex." I whispered crying in my hands.

Cream couldn't believe what she just heard. She hugged me tight, and I cried in her arms. Soon, the bell rang, and we ran outside together. We couldn't ditch class, but my next class had Sonic in it.

"We're gonna have a sleep tonight." Cream said giving me a flower.

"Thank you Cream."

"It's what friends are for! You can tell me anything."

"Thanks."

Cream walked me to class. Sonic saw me and waved at me. I only smiled at him. When the bell rang to go to our last class, I was lighting fast! I couldn't let Sonic catch me. I got to my next class. I tried to focus on learning, instead of daydreaming. Soon, school ended, and I went over to Cream's house.

"So, Amy...Was this at Shadow's party?" Cream asked eating ice cream.

"Yea...Some people brought drugs and I didn't wan to be at the party." I said also eating ice cream.

We were in Cream's room, talking. It felt good to talk this all out. I knew I couldn't forget the first time I had sex. I mean, everyone knows that. Even Cream! I bet she and Tails would never go that far.

"And then we went to his place, and he showed me around his house and it just happened." I finished.

"Did you use a condom?"

"Yes."

"Amy, the only reason you had sex with Sonic was because you both love each other so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tails and I almost had sex. But we knew we both weren't ready but we did other stuff."

"Like what?" I asked.

Cream told me everything, and I told everything Sonic did to me.

"But you know the worst part, Cream?"

"What?"

"It feels like I've relived Sonic's past with Sally."

I felt so bad now. But I guess you're suppose to feel like this. Cream took a second to talk. I guess she didn't know what to say.

"Do you wanna tell Sonic that? I mean, you guys have been dating for a long time." Cream said.

"I don't know...Maybe we could talk to him at school on Monday."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be with you all the way."

I smiled at Cream and we talked again.

* * *

I went was school with Cream. We drove to school together that day. We found Sonic, and I pulled him away from Tails. He knew we had to talk for some reason.

"Hey Amy. Cream." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." I said.

Sonic knew in the tone of my voice something is up. He knew that it was something about us having sex.

"Sonic...Amy wanted me to tell you that she feels like she relived your past with Sally." Cream said.

"What? Amy, why didn't you say something?" Sonic said looking at me.

"I didn't want to hurt you..." I said look down.

Cream left knowing we needed to be alone for a while. Sonic took my hands and looked at me.

"Amy...It looks like I hurt you. That's the last thing I would do. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Sonic. I was just worried that you were thinking about Sally during sex."

"She's the last person I would think of. You're the love of my life. Didn't we prove that when we had sex?"

"Of course Sonic, but what if Sally finds out?"

"She's not gonna find out. I won't even talk to her anymore. You're so much better than her."

That made me smile. We kissed each other, and I think everything was going well now. I was so glad that Sonic wasn't going to be talking to Sally anymore.


	9. Fear Of What?

**Sonic's POV**

It's been a few weeks later. Everything was fine. I haven't been talking to Sally at all. But once in a while she would want to talk to me. But all I did was walk away from her, or put my music in my ears.

"Hey everyone. Blaze and I are having a pool party." Silver said at lunch.

"Where at?" Tikal asked.

"My house, In my pool."

My eyes got big once Silver said 'pool'. I got on my phone not wanting in on what my friends were talking about. Amy grabbed my hand, and smiled at me.

"We should go." She said.

"Depends what day."

"It's this weekend." Knuckles said.

"I think I some running stuff to do." I lied.

"Do it for your lady." Tails said, knowing my secret.

"Come on Sonic. It'll be fun!" Amy said.

"I wish I could...But I got to go work on...My project." I lied getting up.

I grabbed my stuff, kissing Amy goodbye and left.

"Why won't he go?" Amy asked.

* * *

It was the last period of the day. I was at my locker getting my stupid homework. Soon, the bell rang. I waited at Amy's locker. I saw her walking and she waved at me. But then Tails came up to her, and whispered something in her ear. Amy came up to me and hugged me.

"Tails told me that Cream and him are going."

"Cool."

I held Amy's hand and I walked her to my house. My parents really loved Amy too. They wouldn't stop talking about her! Yet again, I couldn't stop thinking about her. We went up to my room, and did some homework.

"Can we take a break?" I asked.

"It's been 5 minutes, Sonic."

"Then, can I tell you something?" I said getting close to Amy.

"I'm listening." Amy said getting close to me.

"...I'm scared of water."

Amy gave me a weird look. She thought I was joking at first, but I wasn't.

"You're scared of water? Why!?" Amy asked.

"You won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"Ok...When I was little my parents and I went to the beach."

"Was there a shark?" Amy asked.

"What? No, it was worse."

"Did you drown?"

"Even worse."

"Oh just tell me, Sonic." Amy said hutting my arm.

"It was whale! I was swimming, and I went out too deep and yea..."

"What happened?"

"The whale jumped in the air, and spent me in the air, making me go in it's blow hole and I was stuck for like 10 minutes."

"Oh Sonic...That's never going to happen again."

"You don't know that."

Amy and I went back to doing our homework. I walked her home, once we were done doing homework. Amy really wanted to go to the pool party, but I'm just to scared of water.

* * *

It's the next day. I told Tails what happened with Amy. he was glad that I told her, but I knew I had to get over my fear. But how could I!? I'm don't dare go back to the beach, ever.

"Sonic." Said a voice.

I looked up from my desk, and saw Tikal.

"Hey Tikal. What's up?"

"Amy told me you're scared of water."

"Yea...So what?"

"I wanna help you."

"How?"

"I have a hot tub, it's really shallow."

"Really?"

Tikal and I talked for a while. good thing I still have my old bathing suit. Tikal and I shook on it, and it was a plan. I would learn how to swim again!

* * *

"Alright. Get in." Tikal said.

I stared at the hot tub. My put my foot in, but then pulled it away.

"Come on Sonic. I'll help you." Amy said grabbing my arm.

Amy grabbed my arm. She got in the hot tub and put her arms out. I put one foot in, going so slowly. Soon, my legs were in. Tikal watched us. Amy held my hands, and I held onto them tight. I didn't want to die!

"There you go, Sonic." Tikal said.

"The good thing is that Tikal's hot tub is big enough for you to swim." Amy said.

"I forgot how to swim." I said.

Tikal got in and showed me how to swim. It felt hours before I finally got it. I high fived Amy and Tikal. But now, it was time to swim alone. Tikal gave Amy a towel and they watched me. I didn't stick my head underwater though. When would I ever do that!?

"Thanks again for doing this, Tikal." Amy said watching me swim.

It was getting a little cold, but nothing to worry about. Soon, I got out and Tikal gave me a towel. I thanked her, and looks like I wasn't scared of anything!

"You're so brave, Sonic." Amy said kissing my cheek.

"Thank babe."

* * *

It's the day of pool party. I went with Amy and she thought Silver was super rich. Everything was new to her. We went outside and everyone else was already swimming. I held Amy's hand, tightly. She new this was going to be new for me. We set our stuff down.

"Come in guys! The water is awesome!" Jasmine said.

I didn't know Jasmine would be here. She couldn't wait till her had her child with Shadow. They stayed in the shallow end of the pool. Amy jumped in, but I didn't. I sat on the edge and stuck my water in it.

"Come on, Sonic. Get in." Shadow said.

"I will. I'm just getting used to the coldness." I lied.

I looked down on the water. But then, something pushed me and I fell in. I swam up, and looked up. Cream and Blaze pushed me. They jumped in, and Amy swam towards me. I didn't move, until I felt Amy touch me.

"You can do it, Sonic." She whispered.

She held on to me, and I began to swim. Everyone smiled at me, knowing I was scared of water...Not anymore though.

"I can finally swim!" I yelled.

Everyone splashed water on Amy and I. We played games, and did everything! Jasmine was a great swimmer too! She could move fast.

Soon, it was time to leave. I was glad I got over my fear. I could tell Amy was happy about it too. I finally wasn't scared of anything anymore!...Well, I was scared of one thing...


	10. Finals

**Amy's POV**

"I hate finals!" I whispered throwing my book on the table.

"Really? I thought you'd liked them!" Shadow said.

I punch his arm playfully. He laughed and his phone went off. We were in the library too!

"Dude, you're phone is suppose to be off." I said.

"I gotta keep it on for Jasmine."

"Oh yea, how is she?"

Shadow and I walked out of the library to get to class. We talked on the way too.

"She's doing fine...It's been almost 9 months so..."

"Is she in the hospital? Is she alright!?"

"Not yet. But she can't be at school for to long."

"What do you want?"

"What?"

"A boy or a girl?"

"I really don't care, as long as Jasmine is happy."

I smiled once Shadow said that. It was really sweet of him to say that. I wish all boys were like that. But now, I really wanted to see Jasmine. School wasn't fun without her. Class was boring too.

* * *

I was sitting in my room. I was listening to music and I was about to get in the shower, until my phone went off. Today was the last day of semester 1! I couldn't believe it! School was half way done, but the good thing it's only a half day today. I check my phone before taking a fast shower.

I got out and I looked at the clock. I had a few minutes to get to school. I ate breakfast, and went to school.

"Good luck to everyone!" Tails said.

"Oh please. You're the smart the one." Knuckles said.

"You're smart too." Silver said.

"I'm studying."

"Cheer up. It's winter break." Tikal said.

"Guess you can't use your hot tub now." Blaze said.

Tikal rolled her eyes, and the bell rang. We all went to our class to take our finals.

Soon, school was out. Everyone got a text from Shadow when school was out.

"Jasmine giving birth!" Cream yelled.

"Hurry! Let's get to the hospital!" Blaze said.

We all got to the hospital. The front desk lady didn't like a group of teenagers coming into the hospital. Everyone was talking at the same time, so it was hard for the lady.

"Shut up!" Tikal yelled.

Everyone shut up, and they looked at Tikal.

"We're looking for Jasmine." I said.

"Room 101." Said the front desk lady. (if you know my old account, you'll know what the 101 means)

We all went to room 101. Shadow was waiting outside. The boys went to him, knowing he was scared.

"Shadow, she's ready to see you." The nurse said.

We all gave him a thumbs up, and Shadow went in. We sat in the hall way, waiting for door to opened. It felt like forever, but we all stayed.

"I wonder what gender is it." Cream said.

"I bet it's a boy." Silver said.

"I hope it's a girl." Blaze said.

"Boys rules, girls drool." Knuckles said.

"Girls don't drool." Sonic said.

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened. Shadow said we all could come in. We all went in, and Jasmine smiled once she all of us.

"You guys made it!" Jasmine said.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Cream said.

"Boy or girl!?" Blaze asked.

"Both." Jasmine said.

Everyone gasped when Jasmine said that. Look like she had twins! Jasmine named the boy Shad, and the girl Bella. She kept them, but she knew it was going to be hard with school and everything.


	11. The Jerk

**I am Super sorry for not updating in a LONG time. My laptop broke down again, and I have finals for school and I'm leaving for a trip soon. **

**Amy's POV**

It's been a few since Jasmine has her kids. I would visit her everyday after school. But most of the time Shadow would beat me to her house. But on the weekends Cream, Tikal, Blaze, and I would look after her kids.

"Amy! Amy, wake up! It's time to go school." My mother yelled.

I opened my eyes slowly. I yawned and I looked at my phone. I got a text from Sonic. I smiled and began to read the text. But soon my smile went away.

"Hey Amy, I won't be at school this whole week. I love you and have a great day at school." I read.

I was upset that Sonic wouldn't be at school, but it's only 5 days.

* * *

Soon I was at school. I told everyone where Sonic would be. Sonic was like the center of everything. It wasn't the same without him. I missed him a lot, and everyone could tell. I would always talk to him.

"Amy. He's gonna be back. Don't worry." Cream said.

"I know. But I can't even text him!" I said.

"Well, I'm sure he's thinking about you like crazy." Tikal said.

The first bell rang. The hall ways got filled up with tons of students. I went government, and sat down. I didn't really have any friends in that class, but I didn't really care.

"Hey, Amy. Remember me?" Said a voice.

I looked up and saw a guy. I smiled at him.

"Yea. I remember you. Your name is Scourge, right?"

"Yep! Can I sit next to you?"

"Um sure."

Scourge and I sat next to each other. He would always start to talk to me first, which I found very funny. After the bell rang, I got up, but Scourge called my name, and I turned back.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" He asked.

"Um sure..."

Scourge and I walked to my next class. Cream was in my next class, and I just had to tell her what happened in my first class. She thought it was weird, but mostly everyone knows that Sonic is my boyfriend.

"What's his name?" Cream whispered.

"Scourge, I think."

Cream paused for a moment before talking.

"I would keep an eye out." Cream said.

"Why?"

"Just cause of his background with girls."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. But just watch out."

"You know I love Sonic. So there no worry."

We laughed and talked for the last part of class.

Soon, it's the Thursday. Scourge has been flirting with me a lot now. I don't know why though! I think he knows that I'm dating Sonic. But he would always wait outside my class room, which was a little weird. He would sometimes walk me home, or drive me home.

"You're really smart Amy." Scourge said to me.

"Thanks."

"And you're pretty too."

I could only smile at that. I never would flirt with him though. But anyways, I was at my locker now, getting my lunch and my homework. When I shut my locker, Scourge was right in front of me.

"Hey Amy." Scourge said winking at me.

"Um hi. What's up?"

"Nothing much...Where are you eating lunch?"

"With my friends in the lunch room."

Scourge and I began to talk. We takes most of the lunch hour. As Scourge was talking to me, I saw Cream in the hall way. I smiled at her, but then went back to Scourge.

"Amy! Can I talk to you!?" Cream said pulling on my arm.

"Um..Sure. Just a sec Scourge." I said walking away.

"Amy...Don't fall for Scourge." Cream said.

"Why?"

"Scourge gets on girl's good side, just so he can have sex with them."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine Cream. But I will keep a look out since you said that."

* * *

It's Friday. I really missed Sonic. Scourge would always flirt with me, and it was getting me. I didn't like it how he touched me and always said nice things, that's Sonic job! Well...Not really, but I was in my last class. I was texting Tikal at the same time.

"Alright class. Since it's Friday, I'll let you out early." The teacher said.

The whole class ran out of classroom. I smiled and grabbed my things. I tried to walk fast, so Scourge wouldn't find me. The bad thing was I didn't have my car! SO I had to walk home in the heat. If Sonic was here, he would take me home faster than walking.

"Hey Amy! Want a ride home?" Scourge asked pulling up to me. "It is hot outside."

"Um...Sure. Thanks."

I got in the car and he drove away from the school. He was a really good driver, but I was better at driver. Although Sonic doesn't think so.

"Oh Scourge, you missed my street." I said pointing back.

"Oh I know. I just want to show you where I live."

"It can't be to long. My parents and I are going out to dinner." I lied.

We pull in front of a house. It was a really big house. I got out of the car, and looked the house.

Scourge opened the front door and we walked in. He shut the door, and turned towards me.

"Wanna watch some tv?" He asked.

"I guess."

I sat on the couch and put my bag on the side of the couch. Scourge sat next to me. When I turned around his lips touched mine. My eyes got big, and I pulled away, wiping my mouth.

"What the heck, Scourge!?" I yelled.

I was about to slap him but he grabbed both of my arms. He pushed me down on the couch and got on top of me.

"You know Amy. Your lips are really soft and sweet." He said looking in my eyes.

"Get off me!"

"No! I get what I want...And I want you."

I tried to break free, but nothing worked. He was stronger than I was. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. He ripped off my shirt, and kissed his way down my body. I moved my feet, but he put all his weight on my body, so I couldn't move!

"Scourge! Stop!" I yelled.

He didn't answer me. He was having to much fun with me. I screamed my head off!

But then...The front door burst opened. Scourge stopped what he was doing and looked at the door. I had tears in my eyes, and I couldn't really see who it was. There were 2 people though...Oh geez! Are those his parents!

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend!?"

Wait...I know that voice! It's Sonic! He's back!

"Hey man, she wanted this." Scourge said.

"Oh no, Tails saw everything." Sonic said pointing to Tails, who was right next to him. "By the way, I broke your car."

Scourge got off of my once Sonic said that. I fell off the couch, and I could hear Sonic and Scourge fighting. Tails ran over to me with my shirt in his hands. I put my shirt back on, and grabbed my things. He went out through the window.

"Stay here, Amy." Tails said going back to help Sonic.

I sat on the side of the house, crying. I could hear Sonic and Tail yelling.

"You both are paying for my car!" Scourge yelled.

"We don't need to do anything." Tail said throwing a punch at Scourge.

Scourge got hit in the face. His noise began to bleed, and Scourge went on his knees. Sonic put his hand up, and Tails stopped what he doing. Sonic walked over to Scourge and bent down to his lever.

"If you ever speak or touch my girlfriend again...I'll have my boys hunt you down like a dog." Sonic whispered.

As Sonic began to walk away, Scourge began to laugh. Tails pointed at Scourge, and Sonic looked back.

"You think it's funny?" Tails asked.

"You think I'm gonna do what you say?" Scourge asked getting up. "Oh please that's the..." Scourge began.

Before Scourge could finished, Sonic ran up to him, and kicked him between the legs. As Scourge fell to the ground, Sonic kicked his head and Scourge was knocked out cold.

"Thanks for your help, Tails." Sonic said walking out of the house.

"It's what I do...I'll let you have alone time with Amy."

Tails left, and Sonic went to go find me. I was still crying my eyes out.

"Amy!" Sonic said.

I looked up seeing Sonic with his arms out. I got up and ran to him. I hugged him so tight, and he swung me around. We kissed each other. We went somewhere else, and sat under a tree. I was sitting on Sonic's lap, with my back facing him. He was holding onto me pretty tight.

"Are you ok, Amy?" Sonic asked breaking the silent."

"Y-Yea...I'm glad you came." I said trying to stop crying.

"Hey, it's over now...Don't cry."

I looked up at Sonic. He whipped away my tears and I smiled at him.

"How was your trip?" I asked.

"It was alright...I missed you though."

"I missed you too."

We kissed each other, and got up. Sonic walked me home, with his arm around my waist. After that whole event with Scourge, Sonic wasn't going to let me go. He was scared that someone was going to hurt me, but he can't control everything. We got to my house, and I looked at Sonic before I went inside.

"I love you, Sonic." I said kissing him.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic said as we broke the kiss.

Sonic waved goodbye, and ran to his house. I smiled, and texted Cream, Tikal, Blaze, and Jasmine. I told them what happened, and they were so mad at Scourge, but was glad that Sonic came to my rescue.


	12. Lose Of A Friend Or Not?

**This chapter is a request from "Shadowlover123"  
Also, I won't be updating in (about) a week in an half. I'm going to Disneyworld for a week and I know I will be super worn out from it when I get home. So, just sit back and enjoy this chapter...Which is a request.  
**

**Sonic's POV**

I was finally back home. I didn't think I would come home with anger...And Amy! I can't believe that happened to her! I couldn't stop thinking about that! I was so scared for her, it's a good thing that Tails got me. But anyways, it's Monday morning. I crawled out of bed and got dressed. I ran downstairs, knocking some pictures off the wall.

"Sonic! Pick those pictures up!" Sonic's father said.

"I'm gonna be late for school though!" I said grabbing my breakfast.

"You can ran faster than the speed of sounds."

I rolled my eyes, and put the pictures back on the wall. I was out the door, and ran to my high school. All I really wanted to do was see Amy and my friends...Mostly Amy. Everything was wonderful now, nothing could happened to ruin this day.

* * *

I walked into the school. I went into the lunch room, where we sat when we were waiting for the bell. I walked in the room, and I saw Amy talking on the phone, pulling her hair. I sat down next to Silver.

"Sonic! You're back!" Blaze said hugging me.

"How was your trip!?" Knuckles asked.

"Pretty good." I said with a smile.

"Tails told us what happened with Scourge." Cream said.

"Yea...Tails and I beat him up pretty good...Anyways, who's Amy talking to?"

"Jasmine called her." Tikal said.

Amy came back with tears in her eyes. Everyone knew something was up.

"Amy, what wrong?" I asked her.

"Rouge...S-S-She took Jasmine's twins!" Amy said falling her to her knees.

All the boys stood up and looked at each other. They girls started to cry with Amy, worried about Jasmine and Shadow!

"When I was on the phone, Jasmine told Shadow what happened, and Shadow even cried." Amy said wiping her tears.

There was silent in the room now. I saw Shadow and Jasmine running towards us.

"Jasmine! Shadow!" I called out.

"Sonic! We need your help!" Jasmine said crying.

"I know. I heard Rouge took your kids."

"What are we gonna do?" Shadow said freaking out.

"Wow Shadow, I've never seen you this upset." Knuckles teased.

"Would you just do something!?" Tikal said getting up.

"Wait..Shh...I hear something." I said putting my hand in the air.

Everyone stopped talking and listen for a while. There was gun shot in the distance. I saw everyone screaming and running out of the building.

"We should all get out of here." I said grabbing Amy's hand.

Everyone started to leave, but we heard a scream. We looked back and saw Rouge with a gun in her hand! I looked down, and...

"She shot Jasmine!" Shadow said running to Jasmine.

"Hey Rouge! What's up?" I said walking towards her.

"Oh shut up...You know what's up." Rouge said walking towards me.

Sonic and Rouge were face to face now. I looked at her gun and back at Rouge.

"Nice gun, bitch." I said.

Rouge rolled her eyes and gave me a half smile. Suddenly, Rouge threw a punch at me, but I moved out of the way just in time. I kick her gun out her hands and it went flying across the room.

"Someone get Shadow and Jasmine!" Cream said crying holding Tails.

"I'll get Shadow, someone get Jasmine." Silver said.

Silver ran to Shadow. He was crying his eyes out.

"Shadow, come on. She'll be fine."

"No! I can't leave her! I love her so much!" Shadow said.

Knuckles ran over to Silver and Shadow. He grabbed Shadow and they went to the back of the lunch room. Knuckles went back to Jasmine. She was bleeding a lot, and her eyes were cold.

"Shit..." Knuckles whispered.

Back with Rouge and I. They were fighting only with their hands and feet. I fell to the ground, and Rouge flew and got her gun. As I was getting up, Rouge kick him in the face and he fell back down.

"Sonic! NO!" Amy yelled.

"Looks like no one is helping you out..." Rouge said pointing the gun to my head.

"Guess again!" Tails said knocking Rouge over.

Silver came and grabbed the gun. He broke it with anger. Tails helped me up. My mouth was bleeding, but I didn't care at all.

"Let's get that stupid head." Tails said in a fighting pose.

"I would have called her a mean person." Silver said also in a fighting pose.

"You guys have got to cuss more...But I'll just cuss for you." I said in a fighting pose.

The girls heard what I said and it made them all laugh a little. They watched Rouge get up and stubble a little.

"Go Silver." I said.

Silver ran over to Rouge and jumped in the air. He pushed her down on her head.

"Now Tails" I said once Silver was done.

Tails flew to Rouge. Her picked her up by the wings, and she was hanging there. Then, Silver stood next to Rouge (still in the air) and looked at me.

"Finish her." Silver said a dark voice.

I began to run really fast. I jumped in the air and did a few poses. Once I got close enough to her, and I spun my foot around and I hit her right in the face. Tails let go of her just in time, and she went flying across the room, and she was knocked out. Everyone ran over to us and hugged us.

"Jasmine!" Tikal said.

We all looked back, and Knuckles had gotten a teacher. We all ran to them, but we couldn't get to close.

"We have to get her to the hospital." The teacher said.

"I just called 911 and they said they should be here any moment." Knuckles said.

Soon, they came. Knuckles was the only one who could go with her. The rest of us had to tell tons of cops what happened. We didn't have school that next day too, which was good and bad.

"Is she going to jail!?" Amy asked a cop.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Cream said.

"Just let us do our work." The cop said walking away. (I dislike cops so much).

"Why do we even have cop, if they just eat donut all day!?" Shadow said punching the wall.

"I know...We need some who are in shape...And not just a circle." Tail said.

"Can we leave now?" Amy asked.

"I'm leaving." Shadow said.

Everyone left, knowing the cops would take forever with this case. We got outside and there was no one outside.

"Aw shit! I didn't bring my car." I said.

"Just get in my car." Amy said grabbing my hand.

We got in 2 different cars. We drove to the hospital. Blaze called Knuckles on her phone. He picked up and Blaze knew were they were. We up to this 5th floor, and saw Knuckles sitting in the hall way.

"Knuckles!" Blaze called out.

Knuckles looked up and ran over to us. We all hugged each other and sat down.

"How is she?" Shadow asked.

"She's in a coma..." Knuckles said.

The girls all gasped, and covered their mouths. They stayed at the hospital for a while. But, Jasmine's door never opened. Only doctors could go in there.

"It's getting late. I better go." Cream said getting up.

"Yea. Me too." Tails said grabbing Cream's hand.

One by one everyone left. Amy's parents called her and she had to go home. Soon, it was only Shadow and I. It was around midnight now. Shadow had gotten his kids, and we had dinner at the hospital. I felt so for Shadow, I knew I had to stay. Everyone wanted to stay, but their parents didn't understand.

"Excuse me...Are you two here for Jasmine?" A nurse asked us.

"Yes. Why?" Shadow asked.

"You can go see her. She's still in her coma though."

"Thanks."

The nurse left, and I looked up at Shadow. We got up with Shade and Bella (Shadow and Jasmine's twins) in our arms. We shut the door and sat next down to Jasmine's bed. I didn't say anything to Shadow. I was getting tired by now. I told my parents were I was, and they wanted me home by midnight, but that didn't happened.

"Sonic..." Shadow asked.

"Mmmm?"

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Maybe if we tell stories about Jasmine...She will wake up."

"I don't know Jasmine that well though."

"I'll tell them."

I was so tired I didn't even want to talk or do anything. But I had to be their for Shadow. He told me and his kids their first date. How they met each other, and their first kiss. I kept looking at Jasmine, seeing if she awake or not. She was still in her coma, eyes closed, and everything.

Shadow told all the stories he had. There was nothing more to tell.

"Listen Shadow...I know you're hurting right now. But it just takes time." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go home...Go home Shadow...Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say."

"It's not healthy to stay here and stay awake. You and your kids need sleep."

Shadow sighed and got up. We left the room and shut the door. I grabbed Shadow's shoulder and told him everything will be fine. But, back in the room...Jasmine woke up. She heard everything that Shadow said.


	13. The Anniversary

**Sonic's POV**

It's been a week later. I felt so nervous for some reason. Mostly because of Shadow and Jasmine. I couldn't get that thought out of my mind...Rouge, how could she!? Whatever, she's gone now, and gone for good.

"Sonic! You're gonna be late for school!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

I got up from my bed and shut my bedroom door. I took my clothes off, but I kept my boxers on. I walked into the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked back at the clock, and my eyes opened wide.

"Oh shit! I'm late!" I yelled grabbing my clothes.

I put my clothes on, and ran out the door. My parents couldn't even call my name. I ran to school, and I ran to my group of friends. Amy had a gift in her hands. She smiled once I walked toward her. Thank god, I made it on time. I was to busy looking at myself in the mirror, that I forgot about...

"Hey, Sonic." Amy said kissing me.

"Hey baby...What's that?" I asked as we pulled apart, and I saw the gift in her hands.

"It's your gift...But you can't open it yet."

Gift? Why would I need a gift? Oh! It's going to be our 1 year anniversary! I totally forgot out it! I never thought I'd make it this far with a wonderful girl. She was my baby and I totally forgot for a moment.

"Well, I have yours, but I left it at my house...Also, happy 1 year anniversary." I said.

"Happy 1 year anniversary, Sonic."

Soon the bell rang. I walked her to government, knowing who was in that class. Scourge. I walked her to class, and kissed her goodbye, making sure Scourge saw.

"Bye sweetheart." I said.

"Bye, Sonic."

I grabbed my phone and texted Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow.

* * *

It's lunch time now. I told Amy I had to finish a project. I hated lying to her, but I didn't know what to do for our 1 year anniversary!

"Calm down, Sonic. You'll think of something." Knuckles said.

"You're being to loud. We're gonna get caught." I whispered.

"Sonic, you're overreacting." Silver said.

"What did you guys do for your 1 year anniversary?" I asked. "You go first Tails."

"I took Cream to a romantic movie, and a walk in the park." Tails said remember that day.

"What about you Knuckles?" I asked.

"I took Tikal to my house and we had sex...Again." Knuckles said in a proud tone.

"Um...Well Amy and I already had sex...Silver! What did you do?" I asked trying to get the picture out of my mind.

"Blaze and I went to go shot fireworks." Silver said.

"I'm not into fire like you too...Shadow, what did you do?" I asked.

"Mmmmm...Jasmine and I spent our anniversary with a late night swim." Shadow said.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"I don't know what to do!" I said eating my lunch. "Do you think Sonic forgot about our 1 year anniversary?"

"Not at all. He really loves you." Tikal said.

"And if he did forget, I'll make sure he doesn't forget any more." Jasmine said.

"What's it's like though? I never made it this far." I said freaking out.

"Just relax... It's just like a normal date, only different." Blaze said.

"What did you get him?" Cream asked.

I got him new running shoes and a shirt that says 'speed is my middle name'." I said with a smile.

"That's sweet...I got sex for my 1 year anniversary." Tikal said.

"Fireworks." Blaze said.

"Late night swim." Jasmine said.

"Movie date and a walk in the park." Cream said.

We began to talk and talk. I knew Sonic wasn't really working a project. Cause he was texting Cream, and not me...I bet he getting ideas from her for out 1 year anniversary.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

It's the end of the day. I walked Amy home. We talked about this afternoon and what we would do. Amy seemed so happy. I'm guessing she has never been in a relationship this long. But I'm glad I'm her first...Maybe her last too.

"So, do you have anything planned?" Amy asked holding my hand.

"Yep! I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Where at?"

"A place."

"A place? Name it."

"Sorry, but I can't tell you."

Amy began to pout. I wouldn't tell cause to be honest...I didn't even know yet!

I walked her to her house, and she went inside. I ran home, and began to look up some places to eat dinner. Everything cost so much money! Maybe I could ask my dad for some money.

"Dad!" I yelled running down the stairs.

"What is it, Sonic?" He asked from the couch.

"Can I have some money for tonight?"

"Why?"

"It's my 1 year anniversary with Amy."

"Sorry Sonic. But your dad is not going to give you any money." My mom said walking into the living room.

"Oh come on! I'll do anything! Please!" I begged.

"You can do the dishes."

"Deal!"

My mom gave me some money, and I ran upstairs. I took a shower and got in a tux. I texted Amy saying I would pick her up at 7pm. I finally had a good restaurant in mind too!

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" I said walking down the stairs.

I didn't hear an answer. I went into the living room, and there was a note on the coffee table.

"You dad and I went out to the store."

I threw the note away and I got in my car. I drove to Amy's house which didn't take long at all. I got her some flowers too! I got out of my car, and made sure I looked nice. I knocked on the door, and waited for a moment.

"Her there beautiful." I said seeing Amy.

"Sonic, you look clean up good." Amy said giving my a hug.

"Here, I got you these." I said giving her the flowers.

"Oh Sonic! Thank you!"

"Amy! Come in here with Sonic for a moment!" Amy's mom called out.

Amy grabbed my hand, and I saw her parents in the living room. Her dad shut the door, and looked at us both. Amy's mom looked like she was about to cry though.

"Oh! My baby's first 1 year anniversary!" Amy's mom cried. "Come here, I want to take a picture of you both."

Amy and I stood in front of her fire place. Her mom took a lot of pictures too.

"Mom! We have to go!" Amy said grabbing my hand.

"Oh alright. Have fun you two!" Her mom said.

"Bring her back before midnight though, Sonic." Amy's dad said.

"I will sir...Don't worry." I said.

Amy and I got in my car. I drove to the best restaurant I could think off. I parked the car, and got out fast. I opened the door for Amy. It's a good thing I can run fast!

"You're so sweet, Sonic." Amy said getting out of the car.

"Thank you."

We got into the restaurant. It was a 5 star place! Amy could tell that this cost a lot.

"Sonic, can I pay half for this?" Amy asked as we sat down.

"No. I'm paying for everything."

We got our menu and looked what was on it. Everything sounds so good to me right now! Mostly because I wanted to eat so bad. But anyways, we order our drinks and then our food.

Soon we got our food. It didn't cost me too much...But soon, we left the place. Amy and I would have 'dessert' at my house. I drove back to my house. We walked into my house, and it was all quite. I'm not sure if my parents were home or not.

"Are you parents home, Sonic?" Amy asked me.

"I don't know...They said they were at the store though."

I looked at the clock. It's been about 90 minutes since I've left the house. They have to back by now. yet again I liked being home alone.

We sat on the couch, and I held Amy's hand.

"We never got our dessert, Sonic." Amy said sitting up.

"I can make that happen." I said kissing her.

Amy kissed me back. Her kiss felt soft, yet powerful at the same time. We kissed for almost 5 minutes, until I broke the kiss.

"You wanna go up in my room?" I asked.

"Sure."

Amy and I got up from the couch. We went into my room. I didn't shut the door though, since we were home alone. Plus, I could hear my parents if they come in the house.

I sat on the bed, and Amy got on my lap. My hands fell on her waist. I felt her wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her lower back, and pushed her closer to me, making her a moan a little.

Amy broke the kiss, so I started to kiss her neck. She began to moan as I did this. Soon, my kisses faded away. I began to suck on her neck, which was new for me and her! We always liked trying new things.

"Oh Sonic..." Amy moaned.

I looked up with my eyes. Her eyes were closed, and I could she was enjoying this. I continued with this for a while. I hugged her body tighter, making our heat one...

I felt Amy move her hand...Her hand was on my right leg. I knew what she was doing to do now. Yes! I hope we could have sex again tonight. Just as Amy was getting close to between my legs, the worst thing happened...My phone rang!

"Shit!" I said grabbing my phone from my tux.

I looked at it, and I didn't know the number. Amy grabbed my phone from me and answered it.

"Amy! Give me my phone back." I laughed.

Amy smiled, but she wouldn't give it to me. She got off of me, and stood up still holding my phone.

"You're gonna have to caught me."

Amy ran out of my room, laughing. I smiled and ran after her. She went in my living room. I looked around my living room, not seeing her though. I began to walk out of the living room, but then I heard her.

"There you are!" I said seeing Amy.

I ran to Amy and pushed her on the couch. I tried to grab my phone, but she wouldn't let me have it. I got on top of her, and tried to grab it.

"Let me have it!" I said reaching for my phone.

"No!" Amy said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Yelled a voice.

Amy and I stopped what we were doing and turned our heads. Oh great! My parents are back from the store!

"Mom! Dad! It's not what it looks likes!" I said getting off of Amy.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog." Amy said getting up.

"Oh no it's fine." My mom said to Amy.

"Come on Amy...I'll take you home." I said grabbing Amy and running out the door.

We got in my car, and I drove her home. But I went down a different street. But Amy didn't notice...Yet.

"Oh Sonic! You're parents saw us!" Amy cried.

"Hey, it's alright...At least they didn't walk in on us making out."

I stopped the car, and Amy looked out the window.

"Sonic, this isn't my street." She said.

"I know." I said crawling in the back seat.

Amy watched me as I got in the back seat. I sat in the middle, and gave her a wink. She knew what was going on now.

"Close your eyes." Amy told me.

I closed my eyes. Soon, I felt Amy sitting on my lap, but I couldn't open my eyes yet.

"Alright, open your eyes." Amy said.

I opened my eyes. My eyes ran up and down Amy's body. She was only wearing her strapless bra and underwear. I started to take off my tux. The top of my body had no clothes on now.

"Oh Amy...You're the best girlfriend in the world." I said hugging her tight.

"And you're the best boyfriend in the world."

I kissed Amy. I felt her hand back on my right leg. Yes, here we go! I felt her hand between my legs. She began to rub me down, but then she stopped.

"You know Sonic...I could do this better if you didn't have your pants on." Amy whispered in my ear.

I smiled at her, and she took off my pants. I laid Amy down, getting to her better. Her legs went up, and our breathing got heavy. One of my hands went between her legs. I could tell she was getting wet too. I took off her clothes, and she did the same with me.

"You ready baby?" I asked Amy.

"Wait...What about a condom?" Amy asked.

"Oh yea..."

I felt stupid for forgetting that! I got off of Amy, and opened up the glove compartment in the car. I got out a condom, and put it on. I heard Amy laughing though.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting back on top of her.

"That you have condoms in your car."

"I'll have sex with you anywhere."

Amy smiled and kissed me. I pushed into her and she gasped. It's been a while since we've had sex. She felt tighter than before though! I thrust into her, making her moan. I moaned as well. She wrapped her legs around my waist, so I couldn't get out.

"Oh Sonic! Deeper!" Amy begged.

I went in all the way. I stopped once I was all the way. I let Amy feel me, and I felt her insides. I couldn't take this anymore. I have to go all the way now!

I thrust in and out of Amy. I went as hard as I could on her, as deep as I could, and as fast as I could. Amy was screaming with all this. I felt so close too! She was close too. She was shaking, and the car was even moving too!

"Oh Sonic! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Amy yelled.

I never did stop! We both hit our climax. I went slow now. I was breathing so hard right now, and so was Amy! I pulled out of her, and we sat up.

"That was the best, Amy." I said kissing her.

"It was...I should be getting home though." Amy said looking the clock in my car.

We got our clothes on, and it was almost midnight! I drove Amy home, and walked her to the door. We made it just in the time. We kissed each other goodbye, and I went home. My parents were fast asleep, which was good. I went to sleep, thinking about Amy.


	14. Summer Time Plans

**Amy's POV**

It's been about 3 months later. This year of high school was much better than any other year of school. I made so many friends with new events happening to me. I loved this school so much!

Cream and I were on our off period. It was period 8...The last day of school too! It was also a half day too! Cream and I were counting down too! We had 1 minute left!

"3...2...1!" Cream said.

The bell rang, and school was out! Cream and I threw our papers away, and waiting for our friends. We waited in the parking lot. I saw Sonic, and ran over to him.

"We're seniors!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone was happy to hear that! High school goes by really fast. (Yes, yes it does. I know for a fact). Anyways, we all went to mall. Thank god it was a half day! We got to the mall, and we sat down at the food court. Everyone got their food and we started talking about the summer!

"Remember, this summer we are all going somewhere." Knuckles said.

"But where?" Blaze asked.

Everyone began to think. They all pick weird places to go for the summer.

"Amy, where do you think we should go?" Tails asked me.

"Um...We could go to Orlando." I said.

"I love Orlando. The beach is the best place!" Tikal said.

"We should totally go there...Bathing suits." Sonic whispered to Silver.

"Let's go there!" Silver yelled.

"Alright, it's a plan." Cream said with a smile.

Soon, we ate our lunch and we walked around the mall. But soon, we went to tons of different stores just to buy clothes. The girls and I went our way, and the boys went their way.

"Alright, we need a bathing suit." Tikal said.

We all picked out of bathing suit and bought tons of clothes. Of course we took longer than the boys. But anyways, we left the mall, and everyone went home. All of our parents were fine with this trip, since we were paying for it. I couldn't wait for this trip!


End file.
